


One for the Books

by ZeroPlusOne



Series: SongKang 100-Minute Event [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meddling Friends, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroPlusOne/pseuds/ZeroPlusOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoon doesn't do one night stands, but his friends are determined to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for this week's 100 minute SongKang challenge! What was supposed to be a really short story turned longer than anticipated. But here you go.
> 
> Topic prompt: School (let's overlook the fact that the first thing i thought of was a one night stand au fic for this topic lol)

Seungyoon is convinced he’s the only normal one in his group of friends, which at the moment, is a losing argument given the three pairs of eyes that are staring at him as though he’s a green alien who had just walked into the bar and ordered a beer.

“Are you fucking serious?” Jinwoo gapes at him, and Seungyoon thinks he sees a hint of pity in Jinwoo’s impossibly large eyes.

“Come on, guys,” Seungyoon lets out a laugh that sounds uneasy, even to him, and he doesn’t know why he’s suddenly embarrassed when he’s clearly the only sane person on this table. “You can’t possibly want that lifestyle. I mean, think of the diseases.” Seungyoon shudders as snippets of his basic reproductive health classes back in high school flash through his mind, along with a rather nasty image of a purple penis that had him traumatized all throughout junior year.

“That’s what condoms are for,” Taehyun pipes, judgment lacing his tone. “And who’s talking about a lifestyle? It’s just something that happens. We’re not all Seunghoon.”

“That’s right,” Seunghoon leans closer with a sneer. “You’re not all me. You need serious skills in order to go home with anyone you like, which I’ve perfected.” He winks.

Taehyun rolls his eyes, unwilling to taking the bait. They can all talk about Seunghoon being a beast later, but for now Seungyoon’s vanilla sex life is the more important matter at hand. Seungyoon doesn’t even remember how in the world they veered so far off from their original topic, which was whether or not it was okay for Seunghoon to buy a dog and have it live in their shared apartment.

“So, you’ve never done it... out of choice?” Taehyun’s brow is quirked in a way that’s still very disparaging and if Seungyoon hadn’t spent all of freshman year getting to know them, he’d think they’re all just very awful people right now.

“Of course it’s by choice!” Seungyoon defends, taking a swig from his bottle, his throat unbearably dry. No one in their right mind should ever have sex with a complete stranger. One night stands are simply out of the question for Seungyoon, and the fact that all three of his closest college friends think him a lunatic for it clearly means something went wrong with the government’s basic academic curriculum somewhere.

“But you broke up with Jaebum before second semester last year,” Jinwoo supplies casually, tapping his chin. It’s not really something Seungyoon wants to be reminded of given their horrible breakup, but _hey,_ as long as they’re on the roast-seungyoon-until-he-cries roll they why the hell not. “That was eight months ago. So like, how do you have sex?”

Seungyoon would much rather be swallowed by a hole in the ground than have to sit here any longer. All three look at him expectantly.

“I don’t,” Seungyoon shrugs, acting as nonchalant as possible. “But it’s not like I can’t do anything about the urges. I mean, we’ve all masturba-“

“Oh god, that’s tragic,” Seunghoon cuts in with a sympathetic frown. “We need to get you laid. Now.”

“What?” Seungyoon’s eyes are wide. “How did we get to that conclusion?”

“Wait a second,” Taehyun interrupts again. “So you mean to say all those ‘library nights’ you kept going to last year were actual _library_ nights?”

Seungyoon’s jaw drops in horror, looking across his friends’ faces. “What did you all think? That I was hooking up all those times?!”

“Well yeah,” Jinwoo replies, looking almost offended. “I mean, you were kind of a campus hotshot last year, and after your breakup with Jaebum it seemed like everyone wanted you. Well, every _gay_ guy at least.”

In hindsight, Seungyoon does recall several guys he’d regularly bump into at certain spots on campus, and a few who were particularly flirtatious, but at the time Seungyoon was still nursing a broken heart. Plus, he had just made a vow to focus on classes and survive his first year of university instead of wasting any more time on relationships.

“I wasn’t ready, okay?” Seungyoon declares, to which none of them look very sympathetic.

“No, I won’t allow this,” Seunghoon stands up from his seat, downing his beer bottle in one go and urging the rest of them to do the same. There’s a crazed look in his eyes now, only magnified under the dim lights of the bar. Seungyoon could already feel this going so wrong, especially with the look of mischief that are mirrored in Taehyun’s and Jinwoo’s faces.

“It’s simply unacceptable that the last person you had sex with is the jerk who cheated on you,” Seunghoon continues over the music, not making any conscious effort to be subtle, and in effect, several people sitting in adjacent tables turn to look. Seungyoon _really_ hates this.

“I agree,” Taehyun moves to gather his things as well, getting ready to leave. “You may not think you need to get laid, but trust me, you do. At least get it done before the term starts and things get hectic again or you’ll find excuses not to go have fun,” he finishes, dragging Seungyoon by the elbow up from his seat. All Seungyoon wants to do is finish his beer bottle, but it’s too late for that when he’s being shoved outside the door in the hopes he caves into making a very unwise decision.

They practically drag him towards Seunghoon’s car despite his protests, but Seungyoon manages to yank his arm away from Jinwoo’s iron grip before they could push him inside.

“Guys, this is crazy!” Seungyoon yells in a last-ditch effort to get out of this madness. “I’m not going to force myself to sleep with a stranger!”

“Seungyoon,” Taehyun puts a hand on top of Seungyoon’s shoulder, another on his waist – which only means Seungyoon is in for some ‘real’ talk. Seungyoon sighs.

“If you remove the negative connotation you’ve always put on one-night stands and just open your mind to the possibility of it, then this shouldn’t have to be such an ordeal. We’re in college. We’re young. We’re allowed to make stupid mistakes now that we can’t once we have jobs and real responsibilities,” Taehyun explains, looking more and more serious. Seungyoon wonders if Taehyun has ever put half the effort he is right now in convincing Seungyoon to have sex, into any aspect of his life. Seungyoon supposes he should be flattered Taehyun is going to such lengths when he normally doesn’t give a shit about most things.

“It’s just not for me,” Seungyoon responds, albeit unconvincingly, because Taehyun is still looking at Seungyoon like he has no idea what he’s talking about.

“How can you say that without even trying at least once?”

“After all the horror stories you guys have told me about some of your one night stands, I don’t have to experience it for myself.”

“It’s part of the fun,” Seunghoon says, chin propped on a hand over the roof of his car. “The unpredictability of it is what makes it exciting. As long as you’re practicing safe sex and not completely drunk enough you can’t make proper choices, then it shouldn’t be a problem. If it sucks, it’s another funny story to tell over lunch.”

“And if this guy lures you into some crazy bat cave, you can always still walk away. Unless you’re into leather and masks,” Jinwoo adds with a sheepish smile, which Seungyoon hopes doesn’t translate into Jinwoo’s actual preferred sexual activity because the mental image is quite disturbing.

“Ugh this isn’t working,” Taehyun rolls his eyes and grabs both of Seungyoon’s shoulders now. “If you meet Jaebum on campus on Monday with some new man, do you really want to be the Seungyoon who couldn’t even have angry rebound sex after the break up _eight months ago_? Are you still hung up on him, is that it?”

“Of course not!” Seungyoon retorts. He’s completely over that idiot cheater, _thank god._ But something about what Taehyun is saying is making him a little fired up inside. Taehyun must have sensed it because he smirks.

“Well then prove it. Have emotionless sex with a guy you barely know and enjoy it.”

 

 

Maybe Seungyoon shouldn’t have let Taehyun easily con him into saying yes, because looking through the crowd now, he’s just realized that he hasn’t really dated anyone since Jaebum – and that includes the one year they were in a relationship. He’s scared that he’s completely forgotten how to do this, and he isn’t like Seunghoon, Taehyun, and Jinwoo who are staples in clubs like these for precisely that reason.

He suddenly feels dizzy and swivels in his seat to grab his glass. He’d strayed from his usual light beer and ordered a rum and coke to help loosen the nerves. After taking a sip, he tugs at the side of Jinwoo’s jacket, feeling helpless.

“How exactly do you do this?” Seungyoon asks, starting to feel stuffy. He’s not the type to dislike clubs, in fact, when he and Jaebum had been dating, they often frequented these spots. But being here alone, with hooking up as end goal, is an entirely different story.

“Just relax,” Jinwoo tells him, hips moving slightly to the music. Jinwoo hasn’t stopped smiling since they arrived, looking absolutely in his element. “If you keep acting nervous, everyone’s going to think you’re a virgin and virgins are bad news. They get clingy after sex.”

“All the tables are full,” Taehyun emerges from the throng of partygoers, panting slightly and already covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He slides into the empty stool beside Seungyoon. “We don’t really need a table though – it’s probably good that you stay here at the bar. Everyone needs a drink so they’ll come by and spot you. I’m sure someone will approach soon enough.”

“I sound like a fucking piece of meat,” Seungyoon grimaces. “This is such a demeaning-“

“Shh,” Taehyun’s hand moves to clap at Seungyoon’s mouth before tapping at his thigh. “Look at that guy in green by the stage. I think he’s looking at you.”

“Nope, he’s looking at me,” Jinwoo begs to differ, and Taehyun squints at the guy in question before nodding. “Yeah, he’s looking at Jinwoo. Sorry, Seungyoon.”

“I don’t care,” Seungyoon sighs, taking another sip. Although if he’s being honest, maybe he really isn’t all that desirable, especially when flanked by his friends who have few times been mistaken for models. “Where’s Seunghoon anyway?” Seungyoon asks as he looks around, and Taehyun points to the middle of the dance floor where Seunghoon’s hands are already at some girl’s waist, and he’s lewdly grinding against her back. Seungyoon’s eyes grow wide.

“We’ve been here ten minutes, how the fuck does he do that?”

“He’s what we call a career pick up artist,” Taehyun chuckles. “Anyway don’t worry about him, worry about yourself. And maybe our ride after this – it looks like we’re going to get ditched.”

Seungyoon shakes his head and finds himself nursing his drink faster than usual. Perhaps it’s the nerves, or his subconscious desire to just get drunk so he can get out of this. _Come to think of it, that’s not such a bad idea._

“Uhm, excuse me,” Seungyoon yells over the thumping of the club music, hoping the bartender could hear. Jinwoo has decided to pursue the guy in the green shirt – at least that’s another one off his back, but Taehyun, more relentless than he’s ever been, not even when he was promoting his mini art exhibit at the university library last year – had made his way across the club to ‘scout’ for more prospects for Seungyoon. Which leaves Seungyoon all alone to follow his new course of action which involves the bartender cooperating. “Excuse me! Sir!” Seungyoon calls out again.

“Another rum coke?” The bartender asks when he turns around, arm outstretched to hand some guy his own drink.

“Yeah,” Seungyoon nods. “And please keep it coming.”

The bartender tilts his head, traces of a smile in his mouth. He’s already moving his hands expertly from across the bar to make Seungyoon’s drink. “Bad day?”

“It was going good until my friends decided to turn me into a whore,” Seungyoon replies, a little too truthfully, but he supposes that’s okay since bartenders can barely hear over the music and are mostly just there to fix drinks and pretend like they listen.

But to Seungyoon’s surprise, the bartender laughs, hands materializing from under the bar with Seungyoon’s glass that’s now filled nearly to the brim. “Yeah I suppose that one guy with the parted hair was too much when he said he won’t let you leave the club until you find someone to fuck.”

Seungyoon chokes on his own drink, and the bartender is quick to hand him some tissues, all while looking very amused at Seungyoon’s expense. But he makes up for it by fixing Seungyoon a glass of water, which Seungyoon takes immediately. He examines the bartender's face through the rim, hoping the club is dark enough to hide Seungyoon's stained cheeks.

“You heard that?”

“I sort of hear all the conversations that take place in this general vicinity,” he makes a show of sweeping his hands over the bartop. Seungyoon tries not to focus too much on the veins in his arms that Seungyoon is noticing for the first time. The bartender grins warmly and Seungyoon couldn’t help but smile back.

“So now you know why you have to keep the drinks coming. If I have to suffer through this, I should make sure I’m well inebriated.”

“Well then it’s a good thing I never run out of rum,” he quips, which makes Seungyoon laugh. It’s not even that funny, but there’s something so genial about the man that puts Seungyoon at ease for the first time since coming to that club. Maybe this is why he’s a bartender – he’s rather good at making people comfortable.

For a while, the bartender gets busy and Seungyoon continues to just drink, talking to the few people who do approach him. There’s one guy, perhaps ten years older, who seems very interested but is _way_ too grope-y for Seungyoon’s liking. Seungyoon tells him he's there with friends (which wasn't entirely a lie), but the guy knows a rejection when he hears one so he scuttles along to the next target. Then there’s a young boy with electric blue hair and the goofiest smile, but who probably isn’t older than seventeen. Why he was allowed in this club in the first place, Seungyoon has no idea. But no _,_ he’s not _that_ desperate to go for potential jailbaits. Pass. There are also girls, beautiful ones, giving him the googly eyes but unfortunately, Seungyoon just doesn’t swing that way. How he wishes he did then the potential to find someone decent might actually triple.

Taehyun eventually comes back with a man in hand, whose name is either Jackson or Markson or something along those lines, Seungyoon realizes he cares little for it. He’s actually above average in the looks department, but by the way his eyes keep straying away, it's obvious he's more interested in Taehyun than anyone else. Seungyoon may not have gotten laid in eight months but he has more pride than that. Seungyoon tells Taehyun as much, who only sighs in exasperation.

And so Seungyoon keeps drinking, Taehyun keeps searching, Seunghoon and Jinwoo are probably already getting some action somewhere, and the bartender is doing a great job of making everyone who orders drinks feel like they’re chummy. Sometimes Seungyoon would catch his eyes while he works and he never misses to give Seungyoon a little smile that makes his stomach flip just  a tiny bit. And like Seungyoon had requested, his glass is never empty for too long, like amidst chaos of the party and manning the bar with just one other bartender, he’s actually keeping an eye on Seungyoon.

Seungyoon isn’t really sure if their brief conversation earlier could be considered _flirting_ or just talking but out of everyone he’d talked to today, what he had with the bartender was the closest to an actual connection. He’s _very_ cute, now that Seungyoon has had time to ogle him for an entire hour. He has intense dark eyes and the most delicious tanned skin, with arms that are practically tree trunks.

But bartenders are being paid to be charming, and he’s been nothing but exactly that to everyone. Seungyoon can’t assume that he’s interested, which makes this whole club trip all the more sad.

So it’s back to plan B – get drunk enough that Taehyun couldn’t possibly allow him to go home with anyone.

As another club banger begins to shake the room and there are wild cheers on the dance floor, he swivels around to change his drink. Rum isn’t really cutting it anymore and if he wants to go home, he’ll have to start drinking the hard stuff.

But when he turns to the bar to order a tequila shot, the cute bartender is gone, and there’s someone else looking at him expectantly.

“Uhm,” Seungyoon looks over the man’s shoulder, neck craned to search for his bartender while he stalls his order. “I’ll have a shot of tequila, I guess,” he finally says, deflated, after an eye sweep of his surroundings and still no cute bartender in sight.

The man nods and proceeds to prepare his drink, and if Seungyoon doesn’t think it pathetic, his head would have landed onto the bartop now so he can lament his misfortune. Then again, it’s not like the bartender was interested. If he was, he would have at least said goodbye.

In the middle of a Bigbang song that’s getting everyone except for Seungyoon hyped up, he feels a hand land on his lower back.

“Taehyun, let’s just give up. No one wants to have sex with me okay,” he says before he turns to face his friend.

Except _shit,_ it’s not Taehyun.

“Hey,” he says with a small laugh, looking even more attractive after a change of clothes. He’s wearing a casual flannel shirt now, buttoned low enough to expose what looks to be impressive pecs. He’s smiling brightly at Seungyoon. It’s the bartender. _Seungyoon’s_ bartender.

“Hi,” Seungyoon manages to squeak, a little flustered.

“Listen, I don’t do this very often, but, uhh, do you really want your friends off your back?” He asks, and Seungyoon notes the shy, somewhat embarrassed lilt to his deep voice.

“Yes,” Seungyoon nods absently, heartbeat quickening. “Definitely.”

“Okay, so...” He rubs the back of his neck, bottom lip caught between his teeth and Seungyoon thinks it’s so endearing. _Fuck._ This is it. “My shift is over and my apartment isn’t far and you’re _really_ hot so if you’re interested–“

Seungyoon doesn’t even let him finish and yanks his shirt to pull him in. This is _so wrong,_ something at the back of Seungyoon’s mind nags, but the guy’s lips are so fucking soft and very welcoming, tongue so pliant that Seungyoon finds himself moaning against his mouth. It’s been so long for him, to have someone to kiss like this, to have his body respond to this kind of heat and maybe Taehyun is right – this is exactly what he needs.

Seungyoon doesn’t even realize that the guy is completely pressed onto him now and Seungyoon's back is almost already arched over the bar, while his legs trap the guy’s strong thighs. They keep going at it without a care for the people who Seungyoon thinks are probably staring at this point, and when Seungyoon remembers where they are, he pushes the guy slightly and pulls away from his mouth.

“Fuck,” Seungyoon whispers, wheezing for air, fist still on the guy’s shirt. Around them, the party still goes on, with only just a few pleased-looking people paying them any attention. But the guy is looking at Seungyoon like they’re the only two people there, moist lips stretched into a small, satisfied smile. It makes every nerve in Seungyoon’s body tingle in anticipation.

And so Seungyoon says the words he never thought he’d ever say to a complete stranger: “Let’s get out of here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said this was supposed to have two parts but I got carried away lol. Sorry.

Seungyoon’s heart is beating a mile a minute as they shoulder their way out of the club, on a marvelous high even if he has to be pressed against sweaty, possibly sexually-frustrated bodies, because the guy’s hand is wrapped around his own like he’s afraid he might lose Seungyoon if he doesn’t hold on tightly enough. Seungyoon should really try to find Taehyun and get him to stop the search because Seungyoon has managed to find someone on his own _ha_ but that’s a hassle Seungyoon would rather not endure. And besides it’s nothing a short text message wouldn’t easily fix, so _to hell with Taehyun,_ much like his long-standing view on one night stands.

 It’s past midnight and the cool Seoul air pricks at Seungyoon’s skin as soon as they step outside the stuffy club. The guy is still holding on to his hand, and when he turns to face Seungyoon again, Seungyoon has to physically stop himself from grinning. The guy really is gorgeous, the strobe lights of the club doing no favors to his strikingly perfect features. His eyes are magnetic, framed by the longest eyelashes Seungyoon has seen in a man. He also looks a lot younger than Seungyoon previously assumed.

“I’ll get us a cab,” the guy says in his gravelly voice, to which Seungyoon just nods, still distracted by the way his mouth moves when he’s talking. _God,_ Seungyoon is far gone now.

He lets go of Seungyoon’s hand to edge closer to the road, and Seungyoon just watches him from where he stands by the club entrance, completely mesmerized by his every little movement. There’s a thrill coursing through Seungyoon’s veins, something he hasn’t quite experienced in the past. He isn’t a stranger to dating and before his ex, he’s had his fair share of flirtatious encounters with a number of people, but none of them has ever felt like this.

The fact that Seungyoon _knows_ he’s going to have sex with this guy – someone who up until a few minutes ago was only serving him his drinks – it’s exhilarating. Seungyoon is undeniably so attracted to him physically, which he never thought could happen without an emotional connection. Part of the reason why he never understood the allure of one night stands is because he’s always preferred the slow burn of attraction one can only get from constant dates and truly getting to know each other.

But everything about this man is like a building up in flames, and Seungyoon can barely breathe on his own just _imagining_ being intimate with him _,_ much less having it actually happen. He isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol in his system or his friends’ perpetual horniness finally rubbing off on him, but he’s really worked up right now and he needs a release. So when the guy gestures at Seungyoon to come over, a cab already pulled over beside him, Seungyoon dashes for it like his life depends on getting inside the vehicle in lightning speed.

Needless to say, the cab ride is all sorts of uncomfortable – a silence so thickly filled with repressed sexual tension. Seungyoon’s skin quivers at every light bump of their knees, and terse eye contacts that seem to communicate more than words.

“Exactly how far is it?” Seungyoon blurts out before he could stop himself, sounding impatient.

The guy is clearly trying to bite back a smile when he replies. “Five minutes and we’re there.”

 _Five minutes._ Seungyoon could barely last a minute more in so close a proximity with the man.

When the cab slows to a stop in front of a residential building, Seungyoon all but jumps out before the guy can even finish paying. He recognizes the area; he used to frequent a coffee shop just a few blocks from there until his breakup, and since it’s one of the places Jaebum had introduced, Seungyoon made sure to never return in an effort to avoid running into him.

Why the fuck is he even thinking about his ex right now – he should really get back to that hunk, who, as though he could read Seungyoon’s mind, places a gentle hand on his lower back again, much like he did at the club earlier and leads him towards the entrance.

Seungyoon can’t remember how they made it up all the way to the fifth floor, nor can he pinpoint when exactly they’d started kissing again, but before they even stumble into the guy’s apartment, Seungyoon’s tongue is already down the guy’s throat. Seungyoon hears the door shut behind him and he’s being pushed against it by the guy’s much stronger frame. He groans into his mouth when he feels something very hard against his thigh and _fuck_ Seungyoon is so turned on right now this stranger can turn him over and fuck him against that door and Seungyoon wouldn’t have much qualms about it.

“We should move,” the guy whispers in his ear before placing sloppy kisses just below his jaw. Seungyoon’s hands are all over his muscled back, touching and clinging onto him to make sure he doesn’t fall to the floor just by how intense everything feels. All he could manage is a hum in agreement and he’s being pulled across the dark apartment. He could make out a few things after his eyes adjusted to the darkness and it seems a simple enough space for a man of his age to live in.

His train of thought is interrupted when they enter a room and all of a sudden Seungyoon is being pushed to the bed – and he lands with a soft thump that makes him gasp. _Oh shit, this is really happening._ The guy moves to the side of the bed to turn on a lamp which illuminates the room in the sexiest way possible before he moves back to the foot of the bed, removing his shirt and crawling on all fours and on top of Seungyoon.

“Damn,” Seungyoon whispers as he stares at the man’s body – ripped and strong and on top of him. There are several tattoos inked on his skin that effectively increased his hotness level, and Seungyoon didn’t even think that were still possible. How in the world did Seungyoon get so lucky.

The guy chuckles, hands now propped on both sides of Seungyoon’s head. There’s a twinkle in his eyes that’s very enchanting Seungyoon can lose himself in them. “Do you have any idea how cute you are?”

“No,” Seungyoon replies, trying not to flush. “But I’m not sure if ‘cute’ is what I should be going for at the moment.”

“You’re hot, too,” the guy says, eyes raking over Seungyoon’s face, down his shoulders. He makes a pained groan that shoots right to Seungyoon’s lower region. “ _Extremely_ hot.”

“Speak for yourself.”

The guy laughs again before his lips are on Seungyoon’s, and all Seungyoon could feel is unbearable heat. He needs to get rid of his clothes – fast. With the guy’s help, he manages to lift his shirt up his head without breaking apart too long, and they’re kissing again, long and deep and probing. There’s something so amazingly delicious about this man’s mouth, like soft, tangy candy Seungyoon can’t get enough of.

“Name,” Seungyoon says in between kisses, in the hope he can at least associate this moment with something other than ‘mysterious bartender’. “Any name.”

“Mino,” the guy responds without faltering. Whether or not that’s his actual name, Seungyoon commits it to memory.

“Seungyoon,” he offers back, incapable of lying or doing anything that requires him to think right now. The guy repeats it under his breath like a prayer before swooping in for another kiss.

Then Seungyoon feels hands fumbling for the button of his pants and he grunts in approval when Mino manages to pull it all the way down to his ankles, then off his legs. Mino certainly isn’t wasting any more time, already hovered over Seungyoon’s cock before Seungyoon can even make a move. Mino flicks his eyelids up to look at Seungyoon, like a soundless promise that Seungyoon is going to enjoy the hell out of what he’s about to do next.

And true enough, Seungyoon’s eyes almost roll over all the way to the back of his head when Mino’s hot lips engulf the tip of his dick.

“ _Shit_ ,” Seungyoon nearly yells when Mino moves down slowly, and Seungyoon can feel his hot tongue just sliding at the underside of his cock, the wet friction making Seungyoon want to come right then and there. It’s been way too long, Seungyoon has nearly forgotten just how good sex feels. Mino takes him in deep, _bless his lack of a gag reflex,_ before he bobs up and down with measured ease. It must not be _that_ easy, what with Seungyoon’s size, and he can see Mino’s eyes watering at the corners but he looks eager and hungry all the same.

Seungyoon continues to thrash on his bed, clutching the sheets on his back when Mino releases him only to run an open mouth across his length, like he’s giving it kisses ever so gently but is driving Seungyoon crazy. When he pulls away, Seungyoon almost protests, but to his surprise, Mino tucks both arms underneath Seungyoon’s thighs and pulls him in closer to his face.

 _Fuck._ Seungyoon’s eyes widen when he realizes what Mino’s about to do. It’s not that he hasn’t experienced it before, it’s just Jaebum never really liked giving or receiving, and so it was something that wasn’t on the ‘menu’ so to speak. But Seungyoon is practically vibrating as he watches Mino look at him with razor sharp concentration, his hot breath already ghosting over Seungyoon’s skin.

“Can I?” Mino asks, rather politely actually, and it’s all Seungyoon could do not to jerk his hip up to just let him get on with it before he comes just by the mere thought of Mino eating him out.

He nods instead, and all at once Seungyoon’s world is burst of white light when he feels the hot, wet muscle press against his hole. Mino teasingly circles the skin around his entrance before he licks in again, pushing his face closer, and Seungyoon nearly sobs from how fucking fantastic it feels. He’s flicking his tongue back and forth, opening him up, Mino’s hands parting his ass cheeks to grant him deeper entry. Seungyoon must have screamed all the profanities available in the language.

“Mino,” Seungyoon pleads as he squirms, Mino relentless in his ministrations. But Seungyoon is hot and leaking against his stomach and he needs to get fucked. At this very instant.

Mino gets the message and reaches for the lube, coating his fingers generously before slowly pressing one into Seungyoon. There’s a slight burn, it’s been a while, but he’s always loved the stretch. Mino waits for Seungyoon to nod before he adds another finger and this time Seungyoon has to bite down on a pillow to suppress the pain. Mino peppers kisses along the insides of Seungyoon’s thighs that makes Seungyoon want to give him a kiss of gratitude for being gentle. When Seungyoon has adjusted to the intrusion, Mino adds a third finger, and Seungyoon finds that it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. Mino moves them in shallow thrusts, just to make Seungyoon get used to the burn and the stretch and soon, Seungyoon’s pained gasps turn into breathless whimpers when Mino’s finger brushes his prostate.

Then Mino shifts to get rid of his pants, and Seungyoon’s mouth waters as soon as Mino’s cock springs free – swollen and inviting. But before Mino could grab the condom, Seungyoon shoots up from where he’s lying on the bed and pulls Mino down. The look of confusion that passes through Mino’s face is downright adorable. Seungyoon flips them over so he’s on top.

He can’t possibly let this night end without tasting Mino, too. Mino seems to have understood Seungyoon’s intention because he sighs and smiles expectantly. Seungyoon kneels between Mino’s folded legs and grabs the base of his cock. Mino’s reaction is instantaneous as soon as Seungyoon wets his lips and takes him into his mouth.

 _Oh god_ , Mino is delicious. Everything about him is. So much so that Seungyoon wants to take his time despite his need – suckling gently then pulling back to tease. Mino’s face is a mixture of tortured pleasure and begging and Seungyoon smiles before he takes him in, length completely buried in his throat. Mino’s breath hitches, his hand rakes through Seungyoon’s hair.

“Shit, Seungyoon, your mouth. Fuck,” Mino whimpers. And in response, Seungyoon hollows his cheeks and moves his head, making Mino groan repeatedly as he pushes up and down.

In the heat of it all, Mino grabs a hold of his arm and pulls him up for a kiss – as if Mino wants to chase the lingering taste of himself in Seungyoon’s mouth. Seungyoon kisses back just as fiercely, their bodies scorching against each other. Seungyoon can’t seem to stop touching Mino, he wants to run a hand over every patch of skin until he’s satisfied.

Mino reaches for the condom on the nightstand and Seungyoon bites down on his lower lip as he watches Mino roll the rubber until his cock is covered completely, then he coats it with lube. Seungyoon doesn’t need to be told and he straddles Mino in one swift move, his chest heaving up and down as he stares down at this stranger. Goddamn, he really is beautiful. Seungyoon presses a kiss on his mouth as he aligns himself with Mino’s cock, before he sinks down slowly.

“Fuck,” they both say when Mino is buried inside Seungyoon – and for a few seconds they stay completely still, only their ragged breaths filling the space. And then, little by little, Seungyoon raises himself, savouring the drag of Mino’s cock inside of him before he sinks again – this time, harsher. Seungyoon moans out loud when it hits him in the right spot. Seungyoon repeats the movement over and over, Mino’s hands anchored on his hips now, guiding him, until Seungyoon is speeding up unconsciously, riding Mino so hard he has to grab onto his arms in order to steady himself.

Everything is haze of pleasure as Mino pushes Seungyoon’s torso without pulling out, and Seungyoon lands on his back with Mino still hovered over his body. Mino spreads Seungyoon’s legs and begins fucking him again on his own pace this time, fast but deliberate. Seungyoon doesn’t hold back the sounds he makes, determined to make Mino know that _yes oh god_ he should continue just like this. In a stroke of inspiration, Seungyoon flips over so he’s lying on lying on his stomach while Mino pounds into him from behind. The new angle is even more amazing, every thrust never failing to strike Seungyoon just right to make his toes curl.

Seungyoon is blissed out, incapable of thought as he lets his body guide him, lets this man just give him the kind of pleasure that quite frankly, he has never experienced. Ever. It’s all so new and fantastic – to be uninhibited like this, and soon, he comes all over Mino’s sheets with a strangled cry, completely untouched. Mino collapses on top of him not long after. They’re both immovable, gasping for air, and Seungyoon feels a kiss on his back before the weight disappears. He’s _exhausted._ Seungyoon doesn’t even realize that his eyelids are heavy and it doesn’t take too long before he falls asleep on the stranger’s bed.

 

 

“You nasty whore, tell me everything!” Jinwoo’s voice fills Seungyoon’s ear as soon as he answers the call. Seungyoon chuckles, taking a bite of his croissant as he walks through the campus, feeling just a tad triumphant that now he has sex life details the guys are dying to hear. But it’s way too early for the dirty particulars, and Seungyoon doesn’t want to taint the beautiful morning of the first day of the term.

“Can’t Taehyun do that, I’m running late for class,” Seungyoon replies teasingly, taking his merry time strolling to the Linguistics building. Truthfully, he’d gotten up early and found time to stop by his favorite cafe for his breakfast needs with just enough time to relax before his first class.

“He won’t,” Jinwoo whines and Seungyoon could almost hear him pout from the other end. “He says it’s a violation of your privacy.”

Seungyoon laughs. “Well too bad, you’ll have to wait until lunch to hear it.”

“Fine. Just don’t tell Seunghoon any more than you would tell me. I mean it.”

“Alright,” Seungyoon smiles just as he hangs up and spots Seunghoon turn the corner towards the same building, looking very moody and dishevelled in a loose cotton shirt and pants. Seungyoon would call them pajamas, to be honest, but no matter what anyone says, Seunghoon makes it work and can pass it off as one of his quirky looks. Girls will fall at his feet regardless.

 Without a word, Seungyoon pushes the brown paper bag towards him.

“I can’t believe I accidentally signed up for a 7 AM class,” Seunghoon grumbles, taking the bag from Seungyoon and opening it sloppily. He lets out a melodramatic sigh at the sight of the coffee Seungyoon bought, which earns Seungyoon an unwanted kiss on the temple. “I need to drop this class. I can’t live this way.”

“That should be easier now that we’re in second year, right?”

“I suppose,” Seunghoon shrugs, taking a large bite of his muffin as they walk side by side. “I can always switch one of my major classes for next semester. As long as we’re still in the same 9 AM class, I can live with you waking me up every morning.”

“Don’t count on it,” Seungyoon kids, beaming. Despite being in the same college, this is the first time he and Seunghoon will actually share a class. Last year, he and Taehyun shared two, and after all the covering up Seungyoon had to make for Taehyun’s absences, he supposes it’s going to be easier with Seunghoon, who may look like the most unserious student in the entire university, but actually has the best grade point average out of all four of them.

They’re about to go inside the building when Seunghoon stops walking and bars Seungyoon from taking another step.

“Kang, can you fucking wipe that giant grin off your face, you’re being disgusting right now. You can’t just make people feel miserable by looking so goddamn happy.”

“What? No I’m not.”

“Dude, you’re practically glowing. You might as well be wearing an _‘I just had sex’_ placard on your neck. _Jesus_ , that was last Saturday. Get over it.”

Normally, Seungyoon wouldn’t enable any of Seunghoon’s antics but he’s in too much of a good mood not to play along. “Is it my fault the sex was fucking mind blowing?”

Seunghoon breaks into a grin. “See, this is why you need to listen to me more often. The reason why you feel awesome is because this is how you’ll _always_ remember that guy. No emotional baggage. Just fantastic sex then ‘bye let’s never see each other again’. Hit it and run. Smash that ass and dash. It’s fucking brilliant. This is how people are meant to live.”

Seungyoon’s laughs fill the entire hallway despite energetic students milling about, but he makes sure to give Seunghoon a smack at the back of the head for that. Seungyoon may have caved _this_ _one time_ but that doesn’t mean it’s going to be a regular occurrence. As amazing as it was, Seungyoon still believes just got lucky with that one.

He unconsciously smiles to himself when he remembers – which Seunghoon rudely points out – and then tucks that wild little memory at the back of his head.

They arrive at Professor Lim’s Lit Appreciation class fifteen minutes earlier, which is good, given the man’s reputation for resenting tardy students. Seungyoon and Seunghoon debate on whether to sit in front or at the back because naturally, Seunghoon refuses to be judged as one of those eager beaver students who always take the first row seats, while Seungyoon thinks being at the back just breeds laziness. They compromise on middle seats like adults.

Seungyoon is going through the course outline quietly as more students pour in, occasionally looking to check if Professor Lim has arrived. Seunghoon, on the other hand, has taken it upon himself to talk to a couple of girls seated behind them.

Everything is going great – absolutely excellent, in Seungyoon’s opinion – until he makes the mistake of looking up from what he’s reading just as another student comes inside the classroom.

 _Holy shit._ Seungyoon panics when their eyes meet, and like a true idiot, the first thing Seungyoon does is raise the course outline to his face to hide. Not that it was necessary given that he’s sure Mino had seen him.

_Shit. Shit. Shit! What on Earth is he doing in Seungyoon’s class?_

“Seunghoon,” Seungyoon whispers aloud, which goes unnoticed until it’s followed by a kick to the shin.

Seunghoon turns to him looking affronted but Seungyoon’s panic must have been written all over his face because Seunghoon’s brows furrow in concern. “What?”

“It’s the guy. The bartender.”

“Huh?”

Seungyoon lets out an exasperated sigh and lowers the sheet to take a peek. He finds Mino at the left-most seat of the second row, looking down at his phone. If he saw Seungyoon at all (Seungyoon is pretty sure he did) he’s not letting it show.

He moves to grab Seunghoon so he can explain, but Professor Lim – in a case of the worst timing – walks through the door. Seungyoon hurriedly rips a page from his notepad and begins to write.

_guy i had sex with 2 nd row, left. F U C K_

As casually as he could, he places the note in front of Seunghoon. It’s rather childish, he hasn’t passed notes since high school, but Professor Lim also has a reputation of calling out students who use mobile phones in class and the last thing he wants is anyone’s attention on him. Particularly Mino’s.

Seungyoon bites his thumb in a nervous tick, leaning so far back so he isn’t within Mino’s view in case he looks their way. His mind is a swirl of dread and confusion at this shocking discovery; it hadn’t even crossed his mind that Mino could be a student because 1) he’s never seen him on campus before, and he’d definitely remember if he had 2) Isn’t he a bartender? Shouldn’t he be passed out somewhere after a long night of serving drinks and maybe going home with another customer? Seungyoon tries to ignore the pinch he feels at that thought, nonetheless, how utterly crazy is it that how out of all the classrooms in all of South Korea, the man he had sex with two nights ago would just waltz into his?

_of course this would happen to u of all people lol just be cool and deal with it_

When Seungyoon looks up from the note, Seunghoon is suppressing an amused smile and Seungyoon knows that if Professor Lim hadn’t been there, he’d be on the floor rolling in laughter by now. Seungyoon takes a deep breath and just tells himself to focus on the class – until the Professor decides to do a roll call and _fuck_ he’s not getting away with this.

“Kang Seungyoon?”

“Sir,” he says without raising a hand, keeping his head low. Seunghoon sniggers beside him. Seungyoon would have stomped on his foot if he wasn’t so sure Seunghoon would take revenge by being a complete dick. He might even introduce himself to Mino out of spite, so he restrains himself.

More names are called. And then, the one Seungyoon unconsciously waits for – “Song Mino?”

“Here,” says a familiar voice Seungyoon has imprinted in his brain, _the voice that said his name over and over as he thrust into Seungyoon repeatedly._ Seungyoon thought he will never have to hear it ever again. Seungyoon may not be used to one night stands, but this is _not_ how it works. Seungyoon isn’t supposed to run into the stranger (who apparently gave him his real name), in a class where Seungyoon will have to see his face for the next five months and, consequentially, be reminded of the most ridiculously great sex he’s ever had.

No, Mino is supposed to be a memory; very real, but reduced to a fantasy Seungyoon could revisit anytime he wants to without shame. Seungyoon can’t even have that.

The class goes by painfully slow, even if Professor Lim mostly just discusses the reading materials they’ll need for the next few weeks and what he requires of his students. Seungyoon is only half-focused, his mind elsewhere. On the second row, to be exact.

By ten-thirty, Professor Lim is getting ready to leave, and Seungyoon is already staring at the door, figuring out the best way he can get out of the room without running into Mino. His fastest bet is to dash through the middle walkway and push aside every student in his way. That’s also the most idiotic thing he can do and will just draw Mino’s attention, so he settles for using Seunghoon as a buffer. They can pretend to be in deep talk as they leave the room and hopefully that will keep Mino from approaching him.

“Oh my god, chill the fuck out,” Seunghoon says after Seungyoon tells him the plan. Or more like sputters it. “Why are you so worked up – so he’s in the class, what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is we fucked,” Seungyoon responds through gritted teeth, pulling Seunghoon up from his seat using Seunghoon’s taller frame to hide his body from Mino’s angle.

“And? I’ve had sexual relations with some ladies on campus and I see them all the time.”

“I’m not like you, I don’t do _casual_ sex. I have no idea how to handle this!”

Seungyoon continues to use Seunghoon as shield and thankfully he just lets himself be pulled along until they’re a few steps away from the door and Seungyoon can already taste freedom. That is until the two girls Seunghoon were talking to earlier slips in front of them and delays the plan by asking about the reading list. _Jesus Christ how original._ Seungyoon is barely able to shoo them away, at Seunghoon’s frustration, and they’re marching out the door in one piece.

Except trust Seungyoon to have the worst timing on top of having the worst luck at one night stands, because just as they’re through the door, Mino – who had apparently exited through the front door – is already walking in front of Seungyoon.

Okay it’s not like Seungyoon is incapable of faking it (he’s had to face Jaebum every now and then after the breakup) so even if this is the worst scenario that could happen, Seungyoon musters a smile, moving his hand up for a small wave, too.

Mino’s head swivels to their direction, he catches Seungyoon’s eyes and Seungyoon has to fight the burn he feels at the familiarity of it. But without acknowledging Seungyoon in any way, Mino drops his gaze and continues to walk. Like he hadn’t seen anything. Or anyone.

_What the actual fuck._

“I don’t think he remembers you, bro,” Seunghoon remarks as his arm slides around Seungyoon’s shoulder, giving Seungyoon’s cheek a pat. “Well, at least you don’t have to worry about him now. Lucky you.”

Seungyoon stares at Mino’s retreating figure and lets out a dry laugh, feeling like he’d just been run over by several trucks. “Ha ha. Lucky me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic just kept getting longer and longer, I'm sorry! This was supposed to be a short fic for a challenge but trust me to never keep it close to the word count I initially wanted (or the number of chapters lol). However, this is the end. Thanks so much for reading! :)

“I don’t get it,” Seungyoon announces, his chin propped on a hand while he stares at his untouched plate of spaghetti as if an answer is bound to appear somewhere in between the pasta and meatballs. “How can he not remember?”

“Clubs are dark. You said only a lamp was on while you were doing it. Maybe he was drunk. There are many possibilities,” Taehyun waves his fork around, totally blasé, like this sort of thing happens all the time. Seungyoon frowns.

He had been looking forward to lunch with the guys so he can tell them all about Saturday night, mostly how he met Mino and how amazing it had been without the dirty details, just enough to make them jealous or proud of themselves for getting Seungyoon to do it. But since Mino ignored him earlier, his mood went south and Seungyoon is finding more and more things to be annoyed about.

“He wasn’t drunk,” Seungyoon counters. He’s sure of it. Mino’s mouth only tasted of some fruity cocktail, and his movements were precise, unhurried. He didn’t slur his words. Seungyoon would know if he was having sex with a drunk man and Mino wasn’t.

“And the lamp was plenty of light, trust me,” Seungyoon adds, remembering every contour of Mino’s body in the yellow glow. Heck, it would be clear as day if Seungyoon closes his eyes now, as if Mino’s features are burned against his eyelids.

“Isn’t it too crazy a coincidence though? I mean, the guy showing up to your class. It’s almost spooky,” Jinwoo offers as he stabs a baby tomato and pops it into his mouth, then slyly looks at Seungyoon while wiggling his brows. “Or romantic, whatever floats your boat.”

“Song Mino,” Seunghoon blurts out and Seungyoon promptly forgets what Jinwoo is trying to imply and turns to Seunghoon instead who’s reading a text on his phone. “He’s majoring in composition like Seungyoon, one more spooky coincidence for you,” he glances at Jinwoo briefly who mouths a delighted ‘ _ooh,’_ “and according to Jiho, he’s a year older but he took a leave of absence last year to work. Which would explain the bartending gig and why we have no idea who he is.”

 _Song Mino._ Seungyoon could already feel the beginnings of a headache as he pinches the bridge of his nose. They go to a club all the way across the city to minimize the possibility of a one night stand with someone they know and Seungyoon goes home with one who, not only goes to the same university, but is also in the same freaking department. _Great._

“In any case, shouldn’t you be glad?” Taehyun asks. It’s a rhetorical question. “Now you don’t have to be worried about how to act around him because he doesn’t remember.”

“But he _remembers,”_ Seungyoon argues again, his voice taking on a desperate tone that Taehyun rolls his eyes at. Taehyun can try to convince him all day but Seungyoon refuses to believe Mino wouldn’t remember what happened only two nights ago. “I’m sure he remembers. He’s just pretending not to know me or something.”

“If that’s the case then he’s being considerate,” Seunghoon shrugs, only half-invested in the conversation now as he attacks his burger. “You and him both know it was a one night stand, but you didn’t know you’d be classmates, so to save yourselves the awkward conversation, he’s pretending it never happened.”

Seunghoon has a point and Seungyoon can’t deny it. Even Taehyun and Jinwoo nod in agreement because it does make sense. Mino is probably more experienced at this and he knows how to act around his momentary hook-ups so as not to complicate things. Truthfully, what would Seungyoon even say to Mino? ‘ _Hi, did you happen to get a list of the reading requirements, oh and by the way, great sex last Saturday’?_

It might be better to just act like strangers, which is what they are. But even then, it doesn’t make Seungyoon feel any better.

“Or maybe you pissed him off,” Jinwoo says after a long silence, just when Seungyoon thought the discussion is over. He releases the forkful of pasta he was about to eat and immediately scoots closer to Jinwoo.

“What do you mean?”

“What happened after you had sex?”

“I slept,” Seungyoon replies sheepishly. Mino really tired him out and Seungyoon couldn’t help himself, especially after all the rum he’d drunk back at the club. He’d already fallen asleep before Mino could go back to the bed.

“And then?”

“When I woke up, it was already morning,” Seungyoon recalls. He had been prompt to check his phone for the time, grab all his belongings, and clean himself up in record speed with as little noise as possible. He was still feeling sore, to be honest, but pleasantly energetic. The walk of shame was worth it. “Mino was still asleep so I made sure to get out of there before he can wake up. Isn’t that the rule?”

“Yes,” Taehyun nods, eyes narrowing. “Did you leave a note?”

 _Shit_. “Was I supposed to leave a note?”

They all collectively sigh at that before Taehyun gestures at Seunghoon to do the honors, like he can’t be bothered to cover something so obvious. Seungyoon is starting to wonder if there was a class in high school he missed, dedicated to dealing with all types of relationships, including but not limited to one night stands, and where the hell was he?

“Look,” Seunghoon rolls his shoulders back, getting ready to give a lecture. He picks up one of his potato fries and waves it in front of Seungyoon’s face like some teaching tool. “One night stands are like business deals – it’s clear what you’re getting into and what you’re getting out of it. _But_ it still involves being intimate. You guys are naked, you share your bodies with each other and ride your pleasures out together,” Seunghoon explains so passionately Seungyoon resists the urge to hide under the table when a girl from the next table turns to look. “And after sex, you’re a little vulnerable, right? Probably experiencing a hang over, probably residual embarrassment. So you need at least a little validation that you weren’t just used and the person you had sex with is thankful.”

“This is ridiculous,” Seungyoon shakes his head, letting out a laugh. Now they’re just making stuff up, there couldn’t possibly be a consensus about this.

“It’s not,” Jinwoo cuts in. “That’s how it works. You either leave a note telling him thanks for the night, add something sexy but not too clingy, or you cook breakfast before you leave, or you leave something sentimental behind and make sure he finds it – like a flower you picked from his garden or your underwear.”

Seungyoon’s jaw drops in revulsion. “I’m not going to leave my fucking underwear in a stranger’s house!” This time, several people turn to look and Seungyoon has never wanted to disappear so much before this moment.

“That’s why notes are the most ideal. They’re fast and they get the job done,” Taehyun says in chilling nonchalance, oblivious to the judgmental looks they’re getting from other customers. Or maybe he just doesn’t give a fuck. “But you don’t know any better so let’s just leave it at that. Whether he doesn’t remember your face, or he’s pretending not to remember, or he’s mad – it doesn’t matter. He’s a one night stand. Period. You’re not supposed to stress over it.”

Taehyun isn’t exactly a beacon for excellent decision-making but in this matter, Taehyun is right. They’re all right. Seungyoon is being foolish for even dwelling on the subject and he should just let it go. Forget Mino completely, like he originally intended. He’s just the bartender who made him feel good at that moment, when it was convenient for both of them. They had sex. So what. Seungyoon is mature enough to leave it at that.

 

 

 

Except, see, _this_ is why Seungyoon doesn’t do one night stands.

Seungyoon is sure that if Mino hadn’t walked into that classroom last Monday, he’d be perfectly fine. However, Mino _did_ walk into that classroom and Seungyoon is _not_ fine. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him since. Seungyoon isn’t like Seunghoon who can write this off as just another hook up, or Taehyun who can rationalize it for what it is, or Jinwoo who can find the bright side to even the most depressing things. No. Seungyoon isn’t wired like his friends are and he simply can’t let this go.

If Mino is mad at him, then by all means, Seungyoon will apologize. Then they can separate ways.

If he’s pretending not to know Seungyoon for both their sakes, then Seungyoon will tell him that he doesn’t need to pretend, that they can both be adults about it and laugh it off. Then they can separate ways.

If he truly doesn’t remember Seungyoon, _well..._ Seungyoon will make him remember because he sure as hell is not getting disrespected like that. _Then_ they can separate ways.

 

Seungyoon  arrives at the building on Wednesday earlier than anyone else. He’s risking Seunghoon’s wrath for not waking him up but he’ll live. Maybe it will even teach him a valuable lesson on self-reliance because Seungyoon doesn’t plan on being his alarm clock for the rest of the semester.

Seungyoon doesn’t go inside the classroom right away and loiters at the hallway instead, on the lookout for Mino. The plan is easy: ask to sit beside him in class and see how Mino will react to his presence. Seungyoon hasn’t really thought farther than that, but he’s sure he can wing it from there.

A few minutes later, Mino arrives wearing a white shirt that fittingly highlights his broad shoulders, giving everyone a peek of the tattoo that Seungyoon had seen in its full glory. He sucks in a breath at the sight, trying to drown out the thoughts assailing his mind (and dangerously making him feel hot) and follows him inside.

Like Seungyoon had expected, Mino walks to the same seat he was in last Monday, and if memory serves Seungyoon right, nobody had occupied the seat next to him which makes this just slightly easier to accomplish. Mino immediately busies himself on his phone, which allows Seungyoon to freely walk towards where he’s sitting.

Then Seungyoon takes a deep breath.

“Excuse me, is this seat available?”

Mino all but looks up from his phone, removing one of his earphones and quirking a brow, urging Seungyoon to repeat his question.

Looking at Mino’s blank eyes, Seungyoon deflates instantly. He remembers them to be a lot more intense than this. Mino had looked at him last Saturday with the kind of desire that no one ever has, and to get this vapid reaction now is shattering, to say the least.

“Is this seat available?” Seungyoon repeats with half the enthusiasm, and Mino has the audacity to look around the room like he doesn’t understand why Seungyoon would be asking to sit beside him when there are so many empty seats.

“Uhh yeah go ahead,” Mino responds curtly, already turning to his phone.

It’s like being doused with cold water all over again and Seungyoon finds himself seething at this point, unsure of what game Mino is playing. In any case, there’s no way he’s actually going to sit beside Mino now and so he whirls around and walks away in time to see Seunghoon saunter into the room. The other boy has a brow raised in curiosity but Seungyoon only shakes his head as they settle into seats beside each other.

Mino briefly looks up, perhaps confused that no one is sitting beside him, until he turns to look over his shoulder and catches Seungyoon’s eyes from the fifth row. Seungyoon stares him down, chin strong and unyielding, and Mino, unaffected, just looks away.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Nothing,” Seungyoon replies, burning holes at the back of Mino’s head.

“Kang, if you turn into a clingy psycho who can’t let a one night stand go, I’m gonna have to tell everyone we’re not friends.”

“Shut up.”

It was a momentary lapse in judgment, that Seungyoon had allowed himself to sink so low as to approach someone who clearly doesn’t want to be associated with him in any way. Okay, if that’s what he wants. Besides, after today, Seungyoon is so over it.

So over it.

 

 

 

_[Mino interlude]_

Mino is about to lose his mind.

It’s hard enough that he has to pretend that he isn’t floored by Seungyoon being in his class, or that his mere presence doesn’t affect him, but for some reason the guy is trying to _talk_ to him now.

“Why don’t you just speak to him instead of moping like this?” Jihoon suggests, wiping wineglasses with careful ease. Mino is practically sprawled on the bar top, looking every bit as miserable as he feels. He really shouldn’t be hanging out at the club right now, but there are three more hours until they open and Mino wants to be as far away from school as possible. Or maybe he just wants Jihoon to talk some sense into him.

“I can’t. I told you, the guy has a boyfriend.”

“And for the nth time, how do you even know that?”

Oh Mino knows. The last thing he expected when he walked into that class was to see the boy he’d been thinking about all weekend sitting right there and looking even more perfect in daylight. Sure, Mino was hurt when he left without saying goodbye or at least leaving a note with his number, but he knows how a one night stand works even though he’d wished it wouldn’t be just a one night thing.

Mino has never been one to get hung up on the few hook-ups he’s had but there’s just something about Seungyoon that’s so... _different._ He seemed unsure of himself, like he didn’t know just how attractive he was, but at the same time he was so sexy and in control. Mino remembers nearly coming just thinking about how wrecked Seungyoon was on his bed, and unabashedly so. If Mino is being totally honest, he wants to see Seungyoon again, meet him at a different setting and really get to know him. And he had innocently thought Seungyoon might want the same thing. But the boy was gone with the wind the very next day.

Except like some blessing from the heavens, he’s the first person Mino sees in that classroom. But also like a message from hell, Mino finally understands why Seungyoon was so eager to leave that morning.

“Dude. He _hid_ behind papers when he saw me. He avoided me all class like I’m the plague. Who fucking does that? And the guy he was sitting with was clearly his boyfriend. I saw him getting in his car and they’re inseparable.”

“Well, that would certainly answer the question of why he didn’t give you his number even if you claim you had a connection.”

“Don’t remind me,” Mino groans. It’s not Mino’s first ball game and he’s had enough experience being the rebound guy to put two and two together. The only reason Seungyoon would act like a frightened little mouse is because he clearly cheated on his boyfriend with Mino. And they’re all in one class. How messed up.

“But why would he want to talk to you? You said he wanted to sit beside you?”

“Yeah. Probably wanted to talk to me about keeping quiet. I don’t need to be told. I’ll just make it easier for everyone and pretend nothing happened,” Mino sulks, thinking about how fast his heart was beating earlier and how nice Seungyoon smelled. He looked even better up close, but Mino had to keep his expression as neutral as possible, which was extremely difficult what with Seungyoon looking so gorgeous. But then–

“And he didn’t end up sitting with me,” Mino scoffs. “He came running to his boyfriend as soon as he arrived.”

“You know, this is what you get by being so weak to pretty boys,” Jihoon remarks.

“This is what I get for trying to find love in clubs,” Mino shakes his head.

 

 

 

“What? You can’t miss the acquaintance party!”

“I’m just not feeling up for it,” Seungyoon mumbles sleepily against his pillow. From this angle, Jinwoo could pass for a banana in his newly blonde do and yellow shirt. Or maybe that’s a sign that Seungyoon should get up. He’d already slept all day and it’s messing with his brain. Except his bed is really nice. It’s the only good thing in his life right now.

“Nam Taehyun, can you talk some sense into Seungyoon?”

“I already tried, I can’t help it that he’s such a loser!” Taehyun’s voice booms from the other bedroom. Seungyoon doesn’t even have the energy to curse at him.

“Is this about Jaebum?” Jinwoo crosses his arms, leaning against the doorframe. “Because you know that he’s a dick, right? And if he’s really with that Jinyoung guy then all you should feel is pity for the poor dude.”

Seungyoon groans. “It’s not about Jaebum, _jesus_ I don’t give a shit about him anymore.”

Just then, Seunghoon’s head pops through the door. “It’s not Jaebum. It’s Mino. Seungyoon has a crush on the guy he had sex with. He’s been staring at Mino for two weeks now pretending he hates him but is actually in love with him, he just won’t admit it.”

That effectively makes Seungyoon shoot up from the bed, wielding a pillow as weapon. He throws it at Seunghoon but his sleepy arm misses and hits Jinwoo instead. That should set Jinwoo back a few minutes in front of the mirror after he’d styled his hair so painstakingly. Seunghoon is laughing as he hops away.

“Come back here, Lee, I swear to god!”

“Is that true? Kang, you’re hopeless,” Taehyun is by the door in an instant, and in Seungyoon’s way before Seungyoon can take another step to run after Seunghoon. Taehyun is already dressed for the party, although everyone knows he’s probably going to change a few times more before he settles on an outfit.

“It’s not true.”

“Do you swear on your unnecessarily extensive collection of fedoras?”

Seungyoon huffs. _Okay,_ he may have stopped his obsession for finding out why Mino is ignoring him but he can’t help that he’s still attracted to the guy. And no matter what anyone says, Seungyoon knows they had a connection and it’s hard to forget when he’s reminded of it every single time he sees Mino. Which is almost every day, what with him being from the same department.

Seungyoon is determined to get over it though, but it’ll take some time. And the last thing he wants is to see Mino in a setting that will remind him of their first meeting.

“Silence means yes,” Jinwoo sighs. “I knew he was going to think the coincidence that they’re in the same class is hopelessly romantic.”

“Ugh I don’t know!” Seungyoon runs a hand over his face, the frustration he’s been feeling for two weeks rising again. “You know what, this is all your fault. If you hadn’t forced me to go have a one night stand I wouldn’t even be having this problem!”

“If you like the guy so much then why don’t you just ask him out?”

Seungyoon gapes at Taehyun. “Oh my god you’re the ones who told me not to get clingy over a one night stand!”

“Seungyoon,” Taehyun glares at him in return. “Are you honestly going to let someone you like go just because we told you something as silly as a rule about hook-ups? There’s a reason why you’re the only person in this apartment who’s had a real relationship.”

Jinwoo shrugs. “That’s true.”

“You guys are unbelievable!” Seungyoon throws his hands in the air, ready to collapse on his bed again. His brain isn’t awake enough for this. Why is he friends with them again – maybe he should blame the university housing assistance for thinking they’d be a good fit as housemates.

Just then, Seunghoon reappears with a bag of chips, looking as cool and collected as ever. “Not that I have problems with my relationships but droopy eyebrows here has a point. You’re not like us, Seungyoon. So why should our rules apply to you?”

All three of them are looking at Seungyoon now, waiting for his response, and Seungyoon lets out a loud groan before falling back to bed. He’s done nothing all day but he’s exhausted, like he’s been running a marathon. Then again, he _has_ been running away from his feelings.

“Fine,” Seungyoon relents. “But even if I like Mino, he’s been ignoring me. What if he’s just like you guys and he has the same rules as you? What if I’m just a one night stand he ought to forget?”

“And what if he’s also into you? There’s a fifty-fifty chance and only one way to find out,” Jinwoo smirks.

Seungyoon’s eyes grow wide. “No. I said I’m not going to the party. No!”

“You also said it’s our fault you’re in this mess so let us help you fix it,” Taehyun moves to haul Seungyoon up by the arm effortlessly. It’s scary how strong Taehyun is when all he usually lifts are paintbrushes and his phone to take absurd amounts of selfies.

“Dress to impress, Kang,” Seunghoon grins. “We’re getting you a man.”

 

 

 

After a year of living with the three buffoons, Seungyoon _should_ know that once they set their minds to something, chances are, it’s not going to end well for him. And logically, he _should_ run the opposite direction and never look back. But experience also tells him that they’re bound to catch up to him so it’s useless to resist, not unless Seungyoon cuts all ties, which he obviously couldn’t because no matter how much deep shit they put Seungyoon in, he kind of loves them. And won’t trade them for three other people ever.

So on a leap of faith (or incredible stupidity), Seungyoon trusts them again and allows himself to be dressed like a mannequin until Taehyun is satisfied with the thin leather jacket and jeans on top of a white button down. _Classic,_ Taehyun mutters while smiling to himself, Seungyoon quite sure that the compliment is directed at himself than at Seungyoon for actually carrying the clothes well.

“Yeah yeah, you look good. Like an understated rockstar,” Taehyun finally says after Seungyoon flashes him a doubtful pout.

Jinwoo is in charge of his hair and spends quite some time mussing it up then fixing it then styling it three different ways only to finish with what Seungyoon would have had anyway if he stepped out of the shower and shook his head a little. But Jinwoo is beaming with pride so Seungyoon keeps that observation to himself because hurting Jinwoo’s feelings is akin to kicking a bunny.

Seunghoon volunteers to be the matchmaker, claiming that he’s watched enough dramas over Jinwoo’s shoulder to know what sort of scenarios inspire falling in love on the spot. Seungyoon just hopes that in the middle of whatever plan he has up his sleeve, his attention isn’t snatched by something decidedly more worthy of his time, say, a leggy upperclassman one tequila shot away from making terrible life decisions.

The joint acquaintance party between the ‘creative’ colleges, so to speak, isn’t anything grand, always just held at the main hall of the music department that the theatre students always manage to get to looking like an upscale club. But it has a reputation for being the best school-sanctioned party in the university since the music is on point, the entertainment is never stale, and the booze (which is technically prohibited) always flows, thanks to the art department who somehow never run out of good liquor, and professors who gladly turn a blind eye as long as there’s no evidence of it the next day. Seungyoon supposes it’s one of the perks of being the _free spirits_ of the university. Needless to say, it’s still the most anticipated and most gatecrashed event of the term.

It also has the potential to be Seungyoon’s worst nightmare if this whole thing doesn’t result to a happy ending.

He’s nervous as fuck, infinitely more nervous than when he was trying to get a nameless hook-up. It’s strange because he’s already had sex with Mino, so the shameful stage is over and done with, but this is even more daunting – attempting to start something that’s actually real and not just a fleeting connection. Especially when Mino has shown no clues at all that he’s interested after that night. In fact, even if they’re in the same class, it’s like Seungyoon doesn’t exist in his world.

 _Shit._ He’s getting cold feet again and he would have run out of there if it weren’t for Seunghoon’s arm coiled around his, already pulling him inside.

The theatre department has outdone itself this year, the walls lined with silver trinkets and white neon lights and that make the place feel futuristic, even spelling out phrases like ‘kiss me’, ‘there is no tomorrow’ and some deeper quotes that the literature department probably had a blast picking out.

They’re greeted by several of their friends as soon as they arrive and Seungyoon is promptly handed a drink which he swiftly finishes in one go, hoping it’ll drive some of the jitters away. For a while he just keeps talking to more acquaintances, watching people dance, losing Taehyun, Jinwoo, and Seunghoon for few minutes at a time, and finding them back by his side. Seungyoon tries not to drink too much because the last thing he wants is to be a bumbling fool when he finally faces Mino sometime tonight, but the long wait is making him feel clammier. He only had one goal when he decided to come here tonight so he isn’t in the mood to mingle.

“Where is he?” Taehyun asks with furrowed brows. Since they arrived, Seungyoon has been on high alert for Mino but he hasn’t even caught a glimpse of his shadow.

“I haven’t seen him. What if he’s not coming?” Seungyoon hadn’t really prepared himself for that possibility.

“No. Everyone goes to this party,” Taehyun dismisses him quickly, craning his neck to scan the crowd. “Oh, I see Jiho. I’ll try and ask if he’s seen him.”

The band is playing a Tove Lo song now that not so subtly talks about bodies and fucking and it’s making Seungyoon queasy with the recollections of Mino. He edges closer to Jinwoo, who seems to be happily enjoying his drink, just bobbing his head to the music. Sometimes Seungyoon just wants to live in whatever world Jinwoo is living in.

“Tonight is going to be a bust, I can feel it,” Seungyoon says. “We’re not even sure if he’s coming.”

“Stop being so negative,” Jinwoo chides. “If he isn’t here then you can talk to him some other time. There’s no shortage of tomorrows, only the lack of will to face them.”

“I see you’re still texting that literature major dude.”

Jinwoo grins. “I decided poets are my type.”

Seungyoon laughs for the first time that night and toasts to that. He can always trust Jinwoo to make him feel a little bit more comfortable. “You should go find him then,” he suggests, feeling a tad guilty that Jinwoo may be staying for his sake.

Jinwoo shakes his head vigorously. “Nah, you’re my first priority. You know I’m a sucker for real romance. Mine is just fun flirting. Besides, I’m trying to appear emotionally unavailable so he can write angsty poems about me.”

Seungyoon is about to make a comment about how he _is_ emotionally unavailable, but Taehyun comes rushing back with what looks to be a smile on his face. Seungyoon’s heartbeat spikes.

“Guess who just arrived and is showing off his bartending skills at the bar right now.”

“ _No way,_ ” Seungyoon’s eyes widen then dart to the small crowd that’s beginning to form at the makeshift bar by the stage.

“You better seal the deal tonight because if that guy isn’t going home with you, he’s definitely going home with someone else judging by all the smitten faces around him.”

That doesn’t bode well for Seungyoon. If he’s just one of the options in a place teeming with young, attractive people, then that just lowers his chances tremendously. Add to that the possibility of Mino wanting nothing to do with him then–

“Ow!”

Taehyun doesn’t even let him finish that thought and pushes him towards the crowd brusquely, earning them a few nasty glares from some students. Seungyoon tries for his most apologetic look as he’s being manhandled by his friend, until he’s front and center watching Mino flip two bottles expertly and pour the contents into a shaker tin. Seungyoon would have paid more attention to his fancy moves as he’s completing the cocktail but his eyes are transfixed on Mino’s face that’s practically glowing with joy. It immediately sends pangs to his chest because he vividly recalls Mino giving him that look two weeks ago.

Then the crowd is clapping and Seungyoon follows absently, feeling small in a crowd of admirers. If the task of confessing to Mino wasn’t daunting enough, this just made his ordeal ten times more demoralizing.

And then Seungyoon’s savior comes in the form of long limbs and a self-assured walk, approaching the bar like he owned the place. Seungyoon can’t help but smile a little at Seunghoon’s confidence that rivals very few in the campus. But that smile fades when he sees the visible change in Mino’s face as soon as he sees him.

Seungyoon’s heart is beating fast again, trying to make out their conversation and Mino’s body language as Seunghoon talks to him, which does not look at all promising. Mino seems to be scowling, a complete one-eighty from his bright mood earlier – until Mino lifts his eyes and of course it lands on Seungyoon.

 _Fuck._ The hairs at the back of Seungyoon’s neck are at attention as they make eye contact, and Seungyoon feels it again – that hot curl in the pit of his stomach he always seems to get whenever he looks at Mino. And then it’s gone, replaced by a cold draft when Mino averts his gaze and turns to leave.

“Wait,” Seungyoon hears Seunghoon call out over the music, a look of confusion also on his face. Seungyoon turns to Taehyun beside him who’s shaking his head, without a clue as well as to what the hell just happened. Aside from the disappointment at the loss of their new star, the onlookers are oblivious and moves back to their little groups.

But Seungyoon is already on the move.

Seunghoon is easier to spot in his red blazer so Seungyoon makes sure to not lose him while he makes his way past the partying students. Mino looks like he’s heading towards the exit with Seunghoon right on his heels. Seungyoon nearly jogs just to keep up with them.

There are a few students hanging out by the steps as soon as they’re outside, but Mino is still walking away. Seungyoon has no clue whether he’s trying to escape or actually leading Seunghoon somewhere with no people, but when Mino pauses to turn around and give them a look of frustration, it becomes clear he had been trying to lose them.

“Bro! Can you please stop walking so fast I just want to talk,” Seunghoon says.

“Stop following me! I didn’t mean to do it!”

_What?_

“Seunghoon!” Seungyoon calls and Seunghoon whirls around, a look of surprise on his face upon discovering Seungyoon had followed him.

“Dude, what’s wrong with loverboy? I just said I needed to talk to him at the music rooftop and he practically ran away from me. He said something about not wanting to get in between or something? I’m not sure, it was noisy, but what the hell?”

Seungyoon looks over Seunghoon’s shoulder to see that Mino has stopped too, hands on his waist and panting as he stares at him and Seunghoon like he’s scared a fight is about to erupt. Seungyoon flashes him a confused look before he turns back to Seunghoon.

“Uhm, I think I need to deal with this myself.”

Seunghoon glances over at Mino once more before he sighs in relief. “Yeah, you probably should. I love you but I don’t even chase women, I sure as hell am not going to keep chasing a man.” Seungyoon smiles weakly, feeling a surge of gratitude to his friends. They’re a bunch of brats with loose morals but they’re _Seungyoon’s_ brats with loose morals. “Oh and just make sure the champagne and the balloons at the rooftop aren’t put to waste, you have no idea what kind of deal I struck with Ahyeon for this last-minute favor. You know my rule about second helpings.”

Seungyoon winces instantly. “I can’t believe you went that far. Champagne, really? He could reject me, you know.”

“Then you can drink all of it as you cry yourself to sleep,” he jibes before lightly (but still very inappropriately) tapping Seungyoon’s ass. “Good luck.”

Seungyoon is a dark shade of scarlet when he turns to Mino who’s looking at him crossly for reasons he has yet to understand. Slowly but surely, Seungyoon walks towards him, ignoring the hammering of his heart or the fact that this feels very much like a scene from a film with the muted thump of music coming from the hall and a dark corner lit by a yellow lamplight as the fitting backdrop to the boy Seungyoon hadn’t stopped thinking about.

“What is your deal?” Mino demands with creased brows as soon as Seungyoon is a few feet away.

Well, that effectively put a stopper to Seungyoon’s fantasies.

“My deal?”

“How could you tell him about what happened to us? Are you crazy?”

“Uhm,” Seungyoon frowns, “I wasn’t aware we weren’t supposed to tell anyone at all? Was that a secret? Are you not out? I mean, we kind of made out in front of a lot of people at a club, I just assumed you were out...” Seungyoon trails off, his entire body filling with panic. “ _Oh my god,_ did I just out you?”

“What? No, I’m out. Even my grandma knows I’m gay,” Mino clarifies, much to Seungyoon’s relief – he can’t even imagine the horror of outing someone who isn’t ready – but oddly Mino’s face is still etched with confusion.

“Okay...” Seungyoon treads cautiously. “So why can’t I tell Seunghoon?”

Mino then gives him a bewildered look. “Because he can kill me? Look, I didn’t know that you were already with someone when we hooked up and had I known, I wouldn’t have... I mean, I don’t do that–“

“Wait, what? Back up,” Seungyoon cuts him off, raising a hand and giving Mino his most stunned look. His head is spinning and it has nothing to do with all those glasses of gin he consumed inside. “You _thought_ I was with someone?”

Mino just looks at him in silence before his face drops as the realization is slowly hitting him, but he still frowns when he asks, “Isn’t that tall guy your boyfriend?”

“Who? Seunghoon?” Seungyoon can’t even begin to wrap his head around this absurdity, he doesn’t know whether to laugh or honestly get angry that Mino somehow arrived at that conclusion.

“He’s as straight as a fucking ruler!” Seungyoon exclaims, his voice filling the night air. “Believe me, Jinwoo already tried. And that’s saying a lot because Jinwoo _is_ someone straight guys go gay for.”

“So you’re not with Seunghoon?” Mino asks tentatively after a long stretch of silence, in that embarrassed tone Seungyoon remembers from the club where they first met.

“No. I’m not with anyone.”

“Oh.”

“How did you even – _Seunghoon_? Really?”

This time, it’s Mino who flushes. “You looked so horrified when you saw me in class and you practically hid behind the Seunghoon guy. You’re always with him, too. I just thought maybe you cheated on him with me.”

“Well yeah, he’s one of my best friends and we live in the same apartment,” Seungyoon explains, feeling so much like an idiot. It’s like they’ve been living in two separate dimensions all this time. “And the reason I reacted that way when I saw you was because I was embarrassed. I’ve _never_ had a one night stand before so just imagine how I felt when I saw you. I had no idea what to do.”

“That was your first casual hook-up? Could have fooled me,” Mino smiles a little and Seungyoon’s stomach lurches, even if he’s uncertain whether that was a compliment or not.

“It’s not something I’m comfortable doing. That night I was just, uhh–”

“Under peer pressure,” Mino supplies with another small smile.

“Exactly. My friends are diabolical.”

“Like I told you, I don’t do it often either,” Mino pauses, like he’s contemplating on whether to say the next words or not. Seungyoon just waits keenly until he adds, “You don’t regret it, though, I hope?”

Seungyoon blushes at the look Mino gives him after that which is a little hopeful and a little anxious. “I almost did,” he says. “When you kept pretending you didn’t know me.”

Mino’s face falls instantly. “I’m sorry I–“

“It’s okay,” Seungyoon chuckles, feeling a lot more at ease now that everything is out in the open. Maybe what they say is true, if people were just a lot more honest with each other, the world would have less wars. “It was a misunderstanding,” Seungyoon continues. “So no, I don’t regret it.”

All at once Seungyoon is reminded that the guy standing in front of him is in fact the guy he had slept with and the images pervading his mind are less than proper. Seungyoon is suddenly very aware of their proximity and the fact that they’re basically all alone in the dark.

“Okay, so why was Seunghoon looking for me though?” Mino asks, pulling Seungyoon out of his inappropriate thoughts.

“Oh, uhh. That’s uhh,” Seungyoon stammers. How is he supposed to explain this situation? Should he just confess right here? He remembers the champagne Seunghoon prepared and it might be a little more romantic and less random with balloons. “Do you want to go up the rooftop first? Seunghoon’s going to kill me if we don’t go there.”

Mino raises a brow, but his face is openly interested. “What’s up there?”

“Honestly I have no idea either, but if it’s Seunghoon then it’s worth the peek?”

 

 

“Oh my god,” Seungyoon says, aghast, as he takes in the sight of the rooftop. “I’m going to kill him.”

Apparently Mino doesn’t share his sentiment because he begins laughing so hard, drowning out Seungyoon’s distaste. “You’re right, it’s worth the peek.”

In the middle of the rooftop is a couch instead of what Seungyoon expected would be a romantic table, beside it, a bucket filled with what used to be ice but now is just water, a bottle of champagne submerged inside. Beside it are two flutes meant for the two of them. The yellow Christmas lights on the floor are a nice touch, to be honest, but it’s the balloons that surround the whole setup that make Seungyoon want to strangle Lee Seunghoon. The balloons are actually blown up condoms in different colors.

Seungyoon turns to Mino. “Oh god I’m so embarrassed. They’re so fucking extra I’m so sorry.”

Mino is already making his way to the couch when he lets out another good-natured laugh. “Don’t be, I kind of love it.”

Seeing Mino in the center of the rooftop does make it infinitely more appealing and warm, so despite his embarrassment, Seungyoon manages a smile. He’ll still kill Seunghoon, but that’s for later. Now, it’s time to talk to Mino – who at the moment, looks like a little kid as he examines the details.

“Champagne,” Mino remarks as he removes it from the bucket and raises it towards Seungyoon. “I thought you said Seunghoon is straight, clearly he wants me if he was leading me here.”

Seungyoon laughs and walks closer, feeling flutters in his stomach at Mino’s smile. His heart might as well be stuck in his throat and maybe he should have asked to read Jinwoo’s messages from that poet he’s flirting with to get some ideas. Seungyoon writes lyrics all the time but this, right here, is still a challenge.

“So why did Seunghoon want me here?” Mino asks again.

“Remember when my meddling friends were helping me get laid?”

Mino smiles. “Yeah. I hear all conversations at the bar.”

“Right,” Seungyoon replies, trying very hard not to blanch. _God_ he really likes this guy. Probably even more than he realized before now. “As you already know, they’re relentless. They just won’t stop.”

“They sound fun.”

“And actually, sometimes helpful,” Seungyoon adds, heart thumping so wildly. “Because now they’re helping me get the guy.”

“The guy,” Mino repeats, traces of amusement already in his eyes. “Me?”

Seungyoon couldn’t remember the last time he confessed to anyone. Jaebum was the one who wooed him before he said yes, and before him, Seungyoon has always been the one on the receiving end of these confessions. Perhaps his first love in middle school? When he was a bumbling teenager in the throes of his first infatuation with a boy from choir.

But even that cannot compare to this feeling. It’s like ripping your heart out and placing it in front of someone, just waiting for him to react. It makes him feel so vulnerable and frightened and excited all at once. There’s that thrill again, coursing through him when he’d first met Mino. But this runs much deeper.

“Yeah,” Seungyoon replies after too long a silence, sucking in a breath as soon as it’s out there for Mino to hear. “I know that it might just be a one night stand but I still think about that night and I still think about you. I still wonder if I’d gone through with it if it wasn’t _you_ specifically. And I may be defying all the rules by being here now, talking to you like this, but I’d regret it for a long time if I didn’t at least take a shot,” Seungyoon pauses, swallowing all the nerves left in his system. “So, would you like to go on a proper date with me?”

Mino is looking at him intently, and it’s all Seungyoon could do not to start running away. Seungyoon is shaking, but every word he just said is laced with sincerity.

And then Mino breaks into a smile. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that night, too,” he says, almost at the edge of laughter. “You have _no_ idea how much it killed me all this time thinking that Seunghoon was your boyfriend. I’m an idiot.”

Seungyoon takes a step closer, feeling like a weight has been from his shoulders. “You kind of are, but I am, too, so.”

“You’re perfect,” Mino grins, putting the bottle back on the bucket and taking one step closer, too. “Yes to the date. Definitely.”

Then they’re kissing again – thank god – this could have ended so much worse in Seungyoon’s head. Mino is warm against him and all the sensations come rushing back as he’s wrapped around his hard frame. Mino is still delicious and a fantastic kisser, and Seungyoon is still a loser who hasn’t had a one night stand in his life because starting today, the one with Mino definitely does not count.

 “You’re still taking me on a date right,” Mino whispers when he pulls away breathless. Somehow they ended up tangled on the couch. Good thinking on Seunghoon’s part. “Or are we gonna, uhm, tonight–“

Seungyoon mulls over it, he’s tempted to just say yes because _fuck_ he’d be crazy not to just let Mino take him right here. But he’s already said that whole speech and besides, he really wants to do this the right way. He can’t wait to get to know everything there is to know about Mino.

“We can wait,” Seungyoon says, and thankfully, Mino just nods, lower lip jutted out like he’s half relieved and half disappointed.

“Okay but if we want to follow that plan, we need to get out of here because I can’t promise I’ll behave with all these condoms around,” he raises his hand and Seungyoon sees him holding unopened packets of condoms Seunghoon must have left  for them on the couch.

Seungyoon laughs in Mino’s chest. “Back to the party?”

“Yeah. I want to meet your friends.”

“Oh god you’re probably going to love them,” Seungyoon rolls his eyes as he begrudgingly unwraps himself from Mino and off the couch. From up there, Seungyoon could still make out the music from the hall below, and he can only imagine how drunk everyone is by now. The party has probably escalated into a rager, but Seungyoon won’t mind one bit because he’ll have Mino by his side.

Seungyoon helps Mino up, but before Seungyoon could turn around, Mino tugs his hand and pulls him in again, arms snaking around Seungyoon’s waist. Seungyoon gasps but he melts into his warmth instantly. He could really get used to this.

“It’s not too presumptuous to keep these, right?” Mino holds up the condoms again then stuffs them inside his pockets.

Seungyoon chuckles, tilting closer so their noses touch. “Of course not. We’re still going to end up having lots of mind blowing sex anyway."

"Music to my ears," Mino leans in and wipes the smug smirk off Seungyoon's lips with a mind blowing kiss.


End file.
